hexaria_full_versionfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Kapak/@comment-37051116-20200104131713
Ahh, The end of Kapak. I remember it well. We were doing our last minute farming of warpings. We knew the discord server had said that Kapak would explode today, but we never thought that truly of it. Then the server shut down. We all imminently joined the game back, in hopes to brag that our server was shut down. We yelled in full caps in our new server, “Guys a sever just shut down!”. Everyone panicked when they say ignys join the game. It could only mean one thing. We were all kicked to Cambris. Frantic, we made a beeline straight to the portal, hoping for the slim chance that the devs made a costly mistake. But alas, all that changed was the dialogue of the pumpkin outside, which confirmed out fears; Kapak was gone. One sudden decision managed to cross the minds of every single person online at that moment, from out server, to the next server; DANCE! Dance until the stars came! Until the pumpkin would say “oops guys the portal is still open”! Dance and all will come back! Every server had at least 10 people dancing around the portal that was still only just visibly there. “This isn’t enough!” Cried someone out loud. “We need to sacrifice the Bandits with Hellfire”!”. Then it hit us - we wouldn’t be getting hellfire. Our first Agony too. Hecco, our 10th agonies, our potions witches; it was all impossible to get now. People cried in shame. We danced in digest of ourselves. We hadn’t even gotten The Vampiric title either. A new hope glimmered in the walloping, deep pits of despair. “Guys”, a person said out loud. “Guys, the Nether is back!” “The Nether?”. How could it be? Is it really back? We rose up. This better be good. “Yes on the Hexaria discord! They say the Nethers back!”. “Also, there are tons of screenshots of people dancing around to portal like us.” “Buh bye”. Yelled everyone, as happy as could be. “Using a telestohe now bye!” We all teleported to Olrbek Extern 02. But what we found was not what we expected. It was hearsay; it was fake. Nothing had changed. The Nether wasn’t back. We all had wasted a telestone. We had stopped our dancing ritual. And for what? For nothing. For it was all a waste. Crazy killer joined the server. Everyone immidiently started to fanboy him, as he was a mod, and mods are super cool apparently. “Bruh the Nether isn’t out we’ve been lied to”, I cried out. I needed conformation; the slim hope and chance of the lack of a wasted trip. “Yea that might of been my bad” Crazykiller replied. “I may of said something that made people think the Nether was back”. That did not calm our nerves, our our utter failures. In the end, nothing was gained. Nothing was received, and nothing happened. Kapak disappeared, and all was gone. We got nothing. We didn’t even get the Nether in exchange.